Cry of an Angel
by MissCloud
Summary: The day I saw my angel fall. KaiHil [OneShot]


**ANJ: My first One-Shot ever! This idea came to me one day when I was bored. (Hmmmm, the best ideas ALWAYS come when you're bored, huh?) But I suppose it's up to you to decide if it's good or not. But please go easy on me, I've never wrote a one-shot before... /Shudders/ I'm new at this stuff. And... if you're in to the whole tragedy type stuff, then I think you might like this. Hehe, but anyways, please read it and drop me a review, just to tell me if you like it or not. And... Uhmmm... I don't accept flames /Hides/ Yeah, but in all seriousness, please don't flame me... a simple 'I don't like it' would do... but hey, I'm all open for positive reviews :P So... I'll stop babbling now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. /sigh/ Wish I did though. And I sadly don't own Kai, either. Or Hilary.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Cry of an Angel  
**(One-Shot)_

It's raining today.

This is no ordinary day, it's much more than that. The people are gathering at the heart-warming church, all snuggling up to their loved ones in their anoraks with their umbrellas. A storm. I can feel one coming. A storm of emotion. Rowdy voices, crying, anger, pain, ripping through the mouldy grey sky, as striking as electricity. It's a constant roaring in my ears. Each person, with a bunch of flowers cupped gently around their fingers, allowing them to have a necessary drink from the pouring tears that welled up in the sky.

I was dying. Dying from the pain which he left me, a horrible gorge of kicking and attacking constantly battling my heart, tearing huge chunks of flesh from my body. It feels... like a giant icicle has been shot through my heart. My body shivered. Shaking, like a time bomb, ready to explode any minute. I can't believe this is what he left me. Nothing but _pain, pain_, pain, pain, Pain, PAIN, PAIN **PAIN , PAIN, P A I N !**

What use is pain? No uses, no good uses at all! Something most of us suffer, something I have to suffer! And I'm suffering because of him! _I hate pain!_ I hate it! _I hate him!_ I hate him! I hate him! I hate **HIM! **I hate him because _I love him!_

My tears kept coming. Rushing from my eyes like a running waterfall, constantly coming and coming, filling my brown eyes with a sharp diamond gaze as the blue droplets terrorized my eyes. It burned. A meaningful, deadly, sore pain circled the rim of my eyes, firey red, filling my eyes with flames of hurt, although it just wasn't enough to dry my tears. I need him to dry my tears. But he isn't _here_. He wouldn't want me to cry, in fact that's the last thing he'd tell me to do. At least... the rain is hiding my tears. Maybe he won't notice.

It's laying. The box is laying. This is it.

_Rewind 4 Days._

As soon as I opened my eye lids I woke to a marvelous sunshine, glimmering a pale yellow light in to my room. I let the sun warm my body, rapidly letting the glow stick to me so I could glow all day. Although I knew, I was going to glow anyway. I turned my head; and there he was. The love of my life. There's a good enough reason to glow. A glow of happiness, of warmth and protection. I watched over him a few seconds, listening to his soft breathing, as I wrapped my fingers around his silky slate hair, giving him a soft wake-up call. I could just watch him sleeping all day.

_He looks like an angel while sleeping._

So peaceful, I really didn't want to disturb him. His pale cheek was rested against my shoulder, his closed, delicate eyes sweetening to his slumber and his still mouth was so kissable. But, I knew. As much as I wanted to keep him ALL to myself, he had to get up. It was just a normal day. He got up, would go to work, I would be left alone, then he'd come back, and everything would be okay again. He'd make it all better. He'd give me a hug.

_He's a sweet angel._

Yet, he got up, gave me a kiss goodbye, and off he went to work. I can't wait until tonight. When he comes home. And sees me. Because... simply because I'd see him. And I knew I'd see him. Something was amiss, though. I had... another feeling. A scary feeling. That what if, one night, he didn't come home? He didn't come to me? He didn't hug me, kiss me or be in my arms anymore? And the love of my life was to vanish?

Every night, I'd be waiting. I'd be waiting for him to come home, I always made sure I would be in for his arrival. And when he did come home, I thought to myself that, that was stupid. I'd laugh at myself for thinking such a daft thing. Of course I was going to see him again. He promised me, everyday before he left for work.

_"I promise I'll be back before 6."_

Damn, I love this guy. He's the one for me. He's the ONLY one for me.

_Fast Forward 2 hours_

A knock at the door. Great. Just when I was about to start tea. I had just got back from the supermarket, and bought all kinds of luxury foods, even a new table cloth and set of candles just as a nice surprise for Kai when he gets in.

I sighed, and put the tea on hold. I was also thinking of maybe buying him a gift, just to say thank you for falling in love with me. But I decided, I would give him my full love and attention tonight instead. There goes the door again. I opened the door, expecting it to be some kid that had kicked their football over our garden fence again. Or that crazy vicar from down the street who often came over to borrow a recipe book.

I stared, clutching my hand on to the door handle. Two female police officers stood before me, their faces seemed serious, and drowned in guilt.

_"Hilary Hiwatari? Are you the wife of Kai Hiwatari?"_ One asked.

My heart immediately sank.

_"I am. Is there a problem?"_ I replied, keeping my calm, relaxed mode in action. I didn't want it to, but my heart began to beat faster.

They both looked at each other, looks of concern and anxiety. I stared, as my heart rate increased. They were leaving me in suspense. It was awkward, actually. They kept up a 4 second silence, until they saw I was getting impatient. Why would they do that?

_"I am so, so sorry."_ The other shook her head softly.

My heart stopped. Just now, I swear my heart skipped a beat. What are they talking about? I don't understand. It must be a mistake. My eyes widened so much, they felt bruised. A shock. No. A thought. That dreaded thought. It swept my mind. My Kai. My love. He couldn't be... COULD HE? NO! He can't be? Can he? It was just too hard to believe. My arms shivered. I shook my head. My eyes tore. My nose twitched. My feet sank. My knees broke. My blood ran. My life flashed.

_"NO! But... He promised me! He promised me!... He...!"_

I fell. I fell to the ground. Hurt. Pain. Tears. Anger. Frustration. Love. It all came, the many emotions any human could experience, which I hoped would never fall upon me. What's happening? I don't understand. It's not right. It's not true. It's not true. It's NOT TRUE!

_"IT'S NOT TRUE!"_

_"There was a terrible car crash on the main road. It's very tragic, many people have died, I'm so sorry. He's still alive. The paramedics are doing everything they can for him. But I'm afraid... it's not looking good. He was just... crying your name. I asked him who you were, and he told me you were his heart and soul. I traced down your address, and this is your last chance to say goodbye. It's the least I could do."_

_"No! No! No!"_

I ran past the officers, not even _caring_ if my door was still open or not. I just kept on running. Kept on thinking of him. He won't **die**. He can't **die**! He promised me he'd be here! He promised! Tears, they came flooding, raining on the tiny insects and softening the concrete below my feet. I didn't _care_. I didn't _care_. I didn't care about anyone else. I didn't care about me. All I cared about was seeing him. To make him all better. I stared at the grey sky. For a second, I knew God was watching. If there is a God, WHY are you doing this to me? Do you like to bring _pain_? Do you like to break hearts?

Until then, I stopped my stupid and useless thoughts. I didn't care about God. I didn't care about faith. I just wanted to see him. And I was closer than I thought, as it suddenly shot me in the face. I shed more tears, and my eyes engrossed the scenery, my ears rippled to the sound of cries, pain, loss. People were running, dodging the cars that a huge lorry must have some how collided in to. Ambulances, every where I looked. Toppled street-lights, rising fires, it looked like hell. God knows what went on here. But I didn't care. I just had to see Kai.

_"No. I don't have to see him. I don't want to see him... I NEED to see him."_

Bawls of crying, people dying, it was truly awful. Words were beyond what I would call this. **Hell** had took over. It had ripped a hole in the road, the firey flames of hell had erupted in to our world and took the lives of many innocent people. But I didn't care. I just NEEDED to see him.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, hoping for the impossible. I stood face-to-face with the police officers who had informed me. She gave me a smile. I knew, she knew I was dying inside. She could feel my pain. No. No she couldn't. No one could ever feel the pain I feel right now. No one.

_"Come with me."_ She said. So I followed her. That's when I saw it. I saw an angel.

I screamed.

His wings lay flat on the ground. His giant, red, lustrous angel-like wings, were spread glorious yet life-less, casting their usual firey-red shine on to the road.  
A cry. I hear his cry. An angel's cry. Of unbearable pain. I listened, I could hear it. It slit my ears, gored blood down my jaw line, weakening my legs.  
I ran on to the street, ignoring the paramedics. He had been shot down.

I leant beside him. You really have no idea. No idea of my pain. It _hurt_.

His crimson eyes, stared at me. Somehow, they seemed full of love, though narrowed and hurt. Red tears ringed down his face, as I grabbed his cold and sweaty hand from the wet floor, where I had been crying.

Just being with him. My heart settled down. I don't know why. All I needed was to be with him. He looked at me, that's when I saw it. A smile. To see him smile one last time. That feeling ran right to the core of body. It lit a candle. It flickered. I could feel it. It gave me strength.

A cry of pain. He cried, holding his side with his free hand. I couldn't help it. I broke down beside him, I clutched my stomach with all my might and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried and cried and cried. Gooey drops fell from my nose, my breathing became heavy and undrawn, infrequently giving me a hard time letting air in to my lungs. My head hit his red wing, I snuggled up to his body, crying my heart out. _How_ can I live now? How can I live day after day **without** him?

He let out a soft moan. I cried even more. My cry, it became loud, rustled, wet, a cry of pain. I let out a huge scream, in total agony, a distressing feeling. I felt the many eyes watching me. But I don't CARE! I felt him squeeze my hand tighter.

_"Don't cry."_ He said. Then I felt it.

His hand loosened.

I collapsed.

_Fast Forward 4 Days- Present Day_

It's still raining. It took me some guts to watch his body being buried. In a box. It took every single little bit of energy and power I had left. People began to leave. Until I was left alone.

I looked up in to the grey sky. He broke his promise. He didn't come back. That's why I hate him. Because I love him. And this pain will never go away. NEVER. EVER. No one can understand it. But, I know. God created Kai. God created him to be the way he is. He created him to be an angel.

_My angel._

Until now, I realized how much I loved the rain. No one can tell I'm crying when it's raining. Then he won't know. Kai won't know I have been crying. And he told me not to.

I smiled.

_Yeah, that's my angel. He was made for me. Now he's in heaven._


End file.
